fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Latający Rybiarz/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb po wysłuchaniu opowieści dziadka chcą pomóc mu spełnić jego marzenie. Okazuje się bowiem, że za każdym razem gdy chciał przeskoczyć wąwóz McGregora na swoim motorze - zaczynał padać deszcz. Chłopcy odtwarzają te same warunki i budują motor aby razem z dziadkiem przeskoczyć nad wąwozem. Fretka jedzie z babcią i rodzicami na zakupy. Nie mając możliwości pilnować braci prosi Stefę aby sprawdziła co się dzieje na ich podwórku. Dundersztyc chce się zemścić na swoim dawnym wrogu, który obsypywał go piaskiem. Latający rybiarz (W kuchni dziadkowie rozmawiają z rodziną Flynn-Fletcherów.) Reginald: I tak właśnie, szanowni państwo, pokonałem dzikie tygrysy w Amazonii. Fineasz: Rewelacyjna historia, dziadku. Lawrence: Aaa, na pewno usłyszycie dużo więcej takich historii w czasie pobytu dziadków. Linda: Kochanie, może pójdziemy razem po zakupy? Winnifred: To jest doskonały pomysł. Chcę kupić naszej Fretce jakiś fajny ciuszek. Fretka: Och! Czekam w samochodzie! (Znika.) Fineasz: Mamo możemy zostać z dziadkiem i posłuchać opowieści? Linda: Nie mam nic przeciwko. Lawrence: Fantastycznie to narazie chłopcy. (Lawrence, Linda, Fretka i Winnifred wychodzą.) Reginald: Ej wnusiu co ty masz tutaj za uchem to mój album. Fineasz: Jak ty to robisz!? Reginald: Zna się z młodości różne sztuczki. Ferb: W młodości z dziadka był niezły chojrak. Reginald: Tutaj ja jako młodziak pracowałem w rodzinnym barze rybnym haha ale byłem stworzony do większych zadań ludzie nazywali mnie latającym rybiarzem to mój pierwszy skok nad stowarzyszeniem mojej mamy tu skok przez wieloryba nad górą placków nad królową ale jeden skok nie daje mi spokoju do dziś wąwóz z góry Maggregora tysiące ludzi przyszły by oglądać mnie i mój motorower podniebną makrelę jak wykonujemy nasz największy skok aby uczcić to wielkie wydarzeni poprosiłem miejscowy zespół o napisanie piosenki rybiarz latający latający rybiarz (do końca retrospekcji) nie był to zbyt porywający utwór wtedy nagle zaczął padać deszcz musiałem odłożyć na później mój skok drugie podejście kilka tygodni temu miało taki sam finał a potem następna próba i znów ulewny deszcz. Osoba z widowni 1 (w retrospekcji): Chodźmy stąd. Osoba z widowni 2 (w retrospekcji): Ta nie przyszłam tu żeby umyć zęby. Reginald: A z wiekiem popsuł mi się wzrok, dokuczało lumbago, rwa kulszowa i problemy co też słychać (Robią wielkie oczy.) z kolanami i ten skok przez wąwóz pozostał nie spełnionym marzeniem. Fineasz: Czekaj dziadku no a co z podniebną makrelą? Reginald: Stoi teraz tam tylko mama przerobiła ją na lampę haha. Fineasz: Ferb wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (W sklepie) Fretka: Ooo babciu spodoba ci się tam pokaże ci mój ulubiony sklep z tą fajną sukienką (Dzwoni telefon - dzwonek to ''wersja ''instrumentalna piosenki Ja, Lindana) Stefa mam wrażenie że rozstąpiła się ziemia na moim podwórku biegnij tam i powiedz mi zaraz co się tam dzieje. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Widzę z tego zdjęcia że idziemy w dobrym kierunku. Zdolna ekipa. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz co dziś robisz? Fineasz: Cześć Izabela pomagamy dziadkowi spełnić jego marzenie. Izabela: Gdzie jest Ferb? Fineasz: W garażu naprawia makrelę. (ujęcie na Ferba w garażu) Izabela: Super. Przyniosłam Pepe taką fajną zabaweczkę. Gdzie on jest? Fineasz: Kto to wie. (Pepe w agencji O.B.F.S. widzi Carla w ekranie.) Carl: O, hehehe, witaj agencie P. Szefa dzisiaj trochę połamało. Major Monogram: (Leżący na ziemi.) Chwilowo jestem na podłodze. Carl: To ja przekażę ci nowe zadania, dobra? Dobra. (Zbliżenie na Carla - ekranie widać jego oko.). Carl: Dundersztyc kupuje dość podejrzane artykuły: worki piasku, bardzo długie sznurowadło, wiemy że coś knuje. Dowiedz się o co chodzi! (Pepe wybiega.) Carl (Do Majora): Jak było? Major Monogram: Daj mi moje lekarstwa, Carl. (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Reginald: Ale o co w ogóle chodzi, chłopaki. Fineasz: Możesz otworzyć oczy. (Dziadek robi to, a z oka wypada mu monokl) Reginald: Niech mnie! Przecież to Wąwóz Zguby i Podniebna Makrela! Ferb, naprawiłeś to moje cudo! Ale.. Nie dam rady skoczyć na Makreli w moim stanie, bo wiecie... (dźwięk sprężyny). Fineasz: Nie martw się. Ferb dorzucił parę bajerów: poduszkę pod bolące plecy, mięciutkie siedzenie... no i najlepsze: przyczepy! Wiesz, chcemy spełnić twoje marzenie, ale też chcemy skoczyć razem z tobą. Reginald: Więc lecicie ze mną? Latający rybiarze w swoim wielkim skoku! (Galeria Handlowa. Fretka z rodzicami i babcią w sklepie z ubraniami "Hail Britannia") Winnifred: Rety, wyglądasz jak królowa! Brawa, brawa! Fretka: E, czy możemy już stąd wyjść, zanim ktokolwiek mnie zobaczy?! Jeremiasz (przechodząc obok sklepu): Fretka? Kurcze, prawie cie nie poznałem. Fretka: Jeremiasz?! (jąka się) Jeremiasz: Muszę już lecieć, mama na mnie czeka. To na razie! Fretka: Jaa.. Yyy.. (macha ręką, nie może nic powiedzieć) (Fretka odbiera telefon) Fretka: Halo? Cześć Stefa. (podbiega do mamy) Mamo! Stefa mówi, że chłopcy wykopali wielki wąwóz na podwórku! Linda: Chyba ten kapelusz jest zbyt ciasny. Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe zakrada się do Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc(Otwiera drzwi.): Wejdź po prostu! Do mojej pułapki. Tak mój drogi Pepusiu płaskostopce hahaha!.Posłuchaj,w moim Drusselstein gdy byłem młody był bandzior imieniem Borys co zawsze nosił czarne buty,miał ksywkę Bandzior Borys bucior. Zawsze sypał mi piaskiem w twarz.Byłem w piaskownicy-piasek,pierwsza randka-piasek,podpisywanie czeku -piasek,plaża...i tu nagle nic.Ale i tak byłem spięty bo się obawiałem ,że przyjdzie.Za to teraz on będzie się obawiał.Zobacz oto mój Piasko-Sypinator. A może Zemsto-Piasko-Sypinator, wszystko jedno, na pewno coś z końcówką Inator. Tak czy siak to wielka piaskosyparka. Bo wiesz panie dziobaku ,Borys mieszka na terenie trzech stanów, więc teraz zasypię piaskiem cały jego dom! Hahahaha! (Na ulicy) Baljeet: Zobaczcie jak Latający Rybiarz skacze przez wąwóz McGregora, zaproście kumpli! Buford: Ty wiesz jak głupio wyglądasz? Baljeet: Ale bardziej zwracam na siebie uwagę. Cindy: Masz fajne wdzianko,takie słotkie! (Buford dołącza do Baljeeta.) Baljeet: Wielki skok! Buford: Znów skaczą! Baljeet: Dziś wielki skok przez wąwóz! (W innym miejscu w mieście) Mężczyzna mówiący w telewizorze: Przyjdźcie zobaczyć skok przez wąwóz! Na żywo... Fretka: Heee! Nasze podwórko. Mamo, mamo! Chodź coś zobaczysz! Mężczyzna mówiący w telewizji w reklamie: Sponsorem jest krem na rozszerzone pory. Linda: Twoje pory nie są takie wielkie. (W ogródku) Fineasz: A teraz to co chcieliście zobaczyć: Latający Rybiarze! (Tłum wiwatuje) Fineasz: A hymn Rybiarzy zaśpiewają Izabela i jej zespół Ogniki! Proszę... Ogniki: Latający rybiarz, rybiarz latający... (zaczyna padać deszcz) Reginald: Tak mój wnusiu, nigdy nie uda mi się spełnić mojego marzenia. Ogniki: (w tle) latający Rybiarz, Rybiarz latający Fineasz: Dziewczyny przestańcie grać. Ogniki: Rybiarz latający... Fineasz: Czekajcie ...teraz. Ogniki: Latający rybiarz... Fineasz: Stop! Fineasz: Grajcie. Ogniki: Latajacy rybiarz... (dalej śpiewają w tle) '' '''Fineasz': Dziadku, to od tej piosenki zaczyna padać deszcz, może ją ożywimy? Reginald: Ożywiaj wnusiu. Fineasz: Ej Izabela, dawaj więcej czadu! Izabela: Już się robi!, Gotowe? (Piosenka Latający Rybiarz.) Chór: Podniebna makrela x4 Fineasz: Łysy jest i sztuczne biodro także ma Wykona dzisiaj skok i na przejażdżkę gna Kolana go rwą i klucze gubi wciąż Lecz dużo wam radości zaraz da ten mąż Fineasz i chór: Latający to Rybiarz Latający Rybiarz! Latający to Rybiarz Latający Rybiarz! Fineasz: On stalowe ma nerwy każdego dnia Zobaczycie jak motorem swoim czadu da. Chłopiec roznoszący gazetę: Dodatek specjalny, Rybiarze skaczą przez wąwóz zguby! (Chłopcy z dziadkiem zeskakują lecz spadają z motorem w dół) Chłopiec roznoszący gazetę: Dodatek specjalny, Rybiarze pikują ku zgubie! Reginald: Może lepiej żeby padał deszcz?! Fineasz: Spoko dziadku, mamy plan awaryjny. Ferb? Reginald: Chłopiec roznoszący gazetę: Dodatek specjaaa... nieważne. Fineasz: Źle to wygląda! Reginald: Łyk herbatki? Fineasz: Tak daj. (W samochodzie) Fretka: Tato możesz troszeczkę przycisnąć?! Lawrence: Skarbie dowiozę was do domu jeśli nie w mig to po raz dwa! (Lawrence gwałtownie hamuje samochód, widać przechodzącego żółwia) Lawrence: Uff, byłby płaski żółw! (Latający rybiarze dojeżdżają w końcu do ogródka po szybkiej trasie wokół różnych zakątków Danville i z powodzeniem zeskakują przez wąwóz) Reginald: Niezły numer wnusiu! Niezły numer! (wszyscy z widowni wychodzą z ogródka przed wyjazdem Fretki z babcią i rodzicami tymczasem w okolicach domu Bandziora Borysa Buciora) Dundersztyc: Hehehe! Dom mojego poprzedniego wroga. Piasek będzie jak w sam raz. Hehe,Pepe panie dziobaku? Pepeeee! (Pepe wychodzi z pułapki będąc w samych skarpetach) Dundersztyc: To skarpety? Znowu chcesz pokrzyżować mi plany? Może i byś chciał! (Dundersztyc włącza Inator a po chwili Pepe go atakuje) Dundersztyc: Auu! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Winnifred: I jesteśmy. Witaj w domu. Fretka: No nareszcie! Reginald:Dzięki chłopcy , pomogliście staruszkowi spełnić marzenie. Fretka: Ahhh! Teraz to macie przechlapane! O kurczę jest lepiej niż myślałam. Teraz się już normalnie nie wywiniecie!Mamo!Mamo! (Okolice domu Borysa) Dundersztyc: Uspokój się panie dziobaku, nie dostaniesz! (Pilot od inatora spada na ziemię) Dundersztyc: Ha! Teraz już przepadło! (dzięki zmienieniu kierunku wiatru piasek obsypuje Heinza) Dundersztyc: Nawet na mojej piaskosyparce-Piasek! (Ogromny but będący częścią Inatora spadł do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba a dokładniej do ciężarówek z ziemią co spowodowało obsypaniem ziemią wąwozu) Chór: Agent P! Dundersztyc: A niech cię Pepe panie dziobaku! Reginald:'''A wiecie, fajny ten nowy hymn... '''Fineasz:O cześć Pepe! Reginald: Ale tęskno mi za starym. Czy mogę go usłyszeć po raz ostatni? Fineasz: No jasne dziadku.(biorą parasolki) Fineasz: Grajcie dziewczyny! Ogniki: Latający rybiarz, rybiarz latający, latający rybiarz... (W wyniku gwałtownego deszczu spowodowanego starym hymnem Latajacego Rybiarza urosła na ziemi trawa (tam gdzie wcześniej był wąwóz) Fretka: Tym razem naprawdę nabroili mamo, zobacz jak to teraz wygląda! Linda: Och jaki mamy piękny trawnik! Wypielony,podlany brawo chłopcy! Fretka: Jaaa,jaaaaaa,jaaaaaaa! Linda: Co jeszcze dzisiaj robiliście? Reginald: Nooo, te nasze kochane chłopaki naprawili rumaka zrobili wąwóz na wzór McGregora... Ferb:Ja absolutnie nic o tym nie wiem. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1